


Happy Birthday

by Kinkylilbug



Series: Danganronpa V3 Baby Boom [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, kaito’s memory is shit, mom to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkylilbug/pseuds/Kinkylilbug
Summary: At home, alone and bored, Kokichi is left debating whether or not his lovers forgot.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought I wouldn’t do something for my beautiful angel son, you’d be dead wrong. Happy Birthday Kokichi

Kokichi sighed, sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels in boredom as he tried to find something to pass the time. It wasn’t a surprise to find the bed empty that morning, Shuichi was doing an investigation and Kaito was getting ready for another training camp. Plus in his current condition he couldn’t go out and cause mischief, mainly because he’d probably be the first one caught with all the added weight from the twins. (He still blamed Kaito for that) 

Kokichi heard his phone go off and watched as the screen lit up again. Another message, but not from who he wanted. He didn’t even understand why he bothered to check. If they didn't say anything now, they clearly forgot, he reminded himself as he grabbed one of the large pillows, burying his face in it as he felt tears coming again. 

“Damn hormones” he mumbled to himself, as he kept himself from sobbing again. He sighed taking a deep breath, then returned his attention to the tv, distracting himself. A nap would have been preferred, but his little fit must have worked up the twins so that’s a no. Soon he was back where he started, flipping through the channels for something interesting. He’s been so invested in his search that he didn’t notice his phone going off until he picked it up to check it. Several unread messages. He was tempted to just ignore it until he saw the names. 

6:47 pm  
Kaito: Hey Guys, just got off work, want me to bring anything home for dinner?  
Shuichi: Yeah. I’m probably gonna be back late.  
Kaito: Alright, I’ll grab some pizza on the way back.   
6:52 pm  
Kaito: Kokichi you craving anything?  
7:08 pm  
Kaito: Kokichi?  
Shuichi: he’s probably asleep, just leave him.   
Kaito: Fine, but I don’t wanna hear it when I get home.   
Shuichi: just call me and I’ll get it on my way back.  
7:26 pm  
Kaito: What kind of pizza do you guys want?  
Shuichi: I’m fine with whatever you get

Kokichi didn’t even bother to finish the conversation, he just threw his phone. Unable to keep his composure he finally let himself cry. First time they message him all day and that’s all they cared about? Pizza? That stupid cow took the time to send him a present, and as disgusting as it was he was starting to appreciate it. Hell even Maki and Tenko messaged him earlier. 

He didn’t bother trying to keep his sobbing silent this time, evidently no one cared anyway. As he sobbed he didn’t hear the car pulling up in the driveway or the front door opening. He didn’t even realize someone else was in the house until he felt a pair of strong arms around him. “Kokichi whats the mat-“ he was cut off by a elbow to the face and the boy standing up. “Don’t touch me!” 

Kaito sighed as he looked at the shorter male. It was gonna be one of those evenings. “Hey Kokichi calm down, I’ll give you a back rub if you want” he offered. “Don’t bother. Not like you care anyways!” He responded before he stormed up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. Confused, Kaito just let him be, figuring it was just one of his mood swings. Least the House was quiet for the time being. 

It was probably around 9 when Shuichi finally came back, Kokichi still hadn’t come down, so he figured he’d fallen asleep. “Where’s Kokichi?” He asked as he walked inside, setting his stuff down. “Up stairs, mood swings” 

“I don’t think it’s that.” He said scratching the back of his head. “What else could it be?” Kaito asked. Shuichi sighed showing him the cake Kirumi had asked him to pick up on his way home. “Shit!” he said, already making his way up the stairs. “Kokichi!” He called out, Shuichi following closely behind. He knocked on the door, after getting no response he tried opening it. “Hey Kokichi, unlock the door!” He called out again. “Here Kaito hold this” Shuichi said as he handed Kaito the cake and walked over to the door, pulling out two paper clips from his back pocket. 

Shuichi fiddled with the lock a bit and soon the door was open. He sighed as he slowly opened the door. “Kokichi?” He called out still getting no response, he peaked in. Seeing their boyfriend curled up in the bed, the quiet sobs more noticeable now. Yeah they fucked up bad. He walked over to the bed, and hugged him, Kaito sitting on the other side. “Happy Birthday” he said softly, massaging his back. 

“Yeah Kokichi we didn’t forget we just wanted to surprise you.” Kaito continued as he held up the cake. That was the biggest load of bullcrap to ever come out of his mouth. Whether Kokichi fell for it or just chose to accept it is still a mystery, but he just hugged the detective back. “I know, I just didn’t want to ruin your little surprise.” He said with his signature grin. 

Shuichi just went along with it, though he kept massaging the others back. “Okay then, how about we go back downstairs for pizza and cake, Kirumi made your favorite.” He offered. 

“Hmm. Fine but only if we go backwards, cake first then pizza.” 

“That’s fine” he said as he helped the other up, reminding himself to thank Kirumi in the morning. 

“and Kaito sleeps on the couch for forgetting!” 

“I did not!” 

“Did too” 

Shuichi just watched the two bantering back and forth, at least things where back to normal.


End file.
